happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah the Elder
Noah (also known as Noah the Elder or Elder Noah in the GBA game) is the aging patriarch of the deceased home, Emperor-Land and the leader of its council of elders and a minion and follower of Lovelace from the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. He tries to hold his beloved community together even through increasingly difficult times. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving. He serves as the true main antagonist of the second act of the first film, and as the minor antagonist of the second. Personality Supported by a cradle of Elders, Noah is a forceful leader, but he struggles to withstand the winds of change. Mumble and his "Happy Feet" was treated as a threat to his authority and dignity of his proud Emperor Nation. But after he has seen the aliens, he begins to dance as well. In Happy Feet Two, he is seen as a more supportive character, having accepted dancing as the penguin way of life. He keeps the nation intact while trapped by the Doomberg and never loses hope. He is devoted to protect his beloved nation through all the rough times. Noah is also the only penguin that has a hunched back. Appearance Like his elders, Noah is the oldest emperor penguin that has a hunched back, and orange eyes. He is also the tallest of the Emperor Penguins. He speaks with a thick Scottish accent. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, he appears as the secondary antagonist of the film. In his first appearance, he is sent by Lovelace to lure Mumble to him. is seen when he is shouting all of the males to huddle their egg when the Great 'Guin shows up in the spirits. At the end of the movie, he is reformed and seen, dancing with his boss at the end. ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, he made his second appearance as a minor antagonist. He is seen watching the emperor penguins dancing on the "Opening Medley". When the Doomberg crashes into the entrance of Emperor-Land, he was seen trapped along with the rest of the emperor penguins except Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Bo. He keeps the nation together and not to lose faith and hope. After all the search parties come up with no escape parties, the elder penguin refuses to give in only encouraging to search harder. He proves instrumental in being a pillar of strength for the penguins when a flock of skua birds hang over Emperor Land waiting for the penguins to die of starvation and feed on them. After giving a passionate search of racial pride and dignity a skua poops on him, before knocking him down from his pedestal and the flock them began to attack the penguin below. When the penguins from Adélie Land arrive they scare the skua away with their numbers, Noah beams with pride calling this to be the gathering of nations and a show of solidarity for penguins. More to come. Trivia *In the draft, Noah is called Caruso. *Noah has a friend and supporter named Eggbert. *Noah is voiced by Hugo Weaving, who voiced Redskull from Captain America, and Noctus and Grimble from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. *Noah seems to have lived through four generations of Emperor penguins (he, Memphis, Norma Jean, Mumble and Erik) though this would make him possibly the oldest living penguin in the series. *Noah is the leader of the elders. *Noah was the only character to reform in the end. *Noah is the only penguin that has a hunched back. *Noah seems to have a scar( seen as a diagonal bump near his beak) On the right side of his face. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Elders Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major characters